


over soon

by gay_briel_rose



Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, HUMONGOUS TRIGGER WARNING, Screaming, Swearing, literally this is just abuse for projection reasons, seriously if you have past/present issues with this stuff you PROBABLY SHOULDN’T READ THIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_briel_rose/pseuds/gay_briel_rose
Summary: the consequences of sneaking food were much worse than the sensation of starvation in army’s household.
Kudos: 5





	over soon

**Author's Note:**

> !!! MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING FOR CHILD ABUSE !!!
> 
> i wrote this months ago when i was really sad and i only just now got to posting it bc i forgot i ever made an AO3 acct in the first plaCE
> 
> but yeah is this the first thing i’m posting on here ? yeah. am i ashamed ? not rlly i’m kinda proud of this still even tho it’s p short

The door to his room slammed violently, leaving another crack or two in the frame. His entire body trembled as if he was standing in the middle of a snowstorm. He knew his boundaries. He knew the rules. He knew what he did was wrong, yet he felt no shame or remorse. The only thing that coursed through his veins was fear. 

He stood perfectly still apart from his shaking limbs, watching his mother swiftly open a dresser drawer. She retrieved something from the drawer and shut it just as quickly.

“Wall. NOW. Arms above your head,” she hissed, turning to her son with a belt firmly grasped within her fist. Without hesitation, he ran to the wall and pressed his forehead against it, his arms lifted above his head and his palms barely caressing the bumpy texture of the dried paint. It would be over soon. 

His mother’s voice grew louder as she approached him, nearly deafening him, but he didn’t dare move an inch. “What did i tell you last time, hm? Didn’t I tell you over and OVER again you aren’t allowed to sneak food?!”

“Yes, mother,” his voice barely wavered. 

“So you just don’t listen! You. Are. DISGRACEFUL. Do you HEAR me?”

“Yes, mother.” 

“Excellent.” And as easily as her words slipped out, the belt hit his bare back. It made a sound like snapping a rubber band, only it rang in his hears and echoed off the walls. But, it would be over soon. 

He readjusted his feet so that he could stand more firmly. The leather suddenly met his skin again, more harshly this time, yet it barely made him flinch. He gritted his teeth, counting his breaths. With each whip, he was able to more accurately time his breaths in between impact. He cursed himself silently for not having been completely used to such punishment yet. 

One particular hit, though, had him arching his back and desperately holding in a cry of pain. When it happened, he felt the frigid metal of the belt buckle dig into his skin. It felt like lightning. But, it would be over soon. 

Unfortunately, his mother noticed his reaction. “Maybe now you’ll FINALLY listen?” Again, the belt buckle hit his back. And again. And again. And again. And again. It didn’t take very long for his body to feel like metal. He reminded himself that it would be over soon.

He didn’t notice when his mother lost interest in the belt and himself. He didn’t notice when he no longer needed to count his breaths. He heard the subtle creaking of the floorboards and the opening of a drawer, which he could only assume was his mother putting the cursed item back in its place. Though, he didn’t hear the drawer close again. 

“Oh, for FUCK’S SAKE,” his mother growled, “no, you know what? No. Your father can clean his own god damn belts. Speaking of, you little mongrel-“

That was when the skin on his back shifted from numb to excruciatingly cold. The air around him seemed to seep into him, stinging his nerves and causing him to shake so terribly that he could no longer keep his arms held above him. What only made him tremble more was the feeling of something trickling down his back,

“-go take a fucking shower. He’ll have your head on a spike if there is ONE drop of blood on this floor.”

That night, he sat hunched over on his knees with his hands clasped together against his forehead, his mouth forming words without a single sound slipping through his lips.


End file.
